Candidate: Orlando Gutierrez received his MD from the University of Toledo, and completed his Internal Medicine Residency at the Massachusetts General Hospital. He is currently a clinical and research fellow in nephrology at MGH, and a candidate for a Master's degree in human physiological investigation from Harvard Medical School. Mentor: Dr. David Nathan is a renowned clinical investigator who has trained numerous investigators in patient-oriented clinical research. Dr. Nathan will ensure the success of Dr. Gutierrez's research training, project, and overall career development. Research: Blacks with chronic kidney disease (CKD) progress to end stage renal disease and develop cardiovascular disease (CVD) more rapidly than Whites. The mechanisms that underlie these disparities remain elusive. Hyperphosphatemia is linked with both accelerated kidney and CVD progression. Parathyroid hormone (PTH) and Fibroblast Growth Factor 23 (FGF-23) are the primary hormones that regulate serum phosphate (Pi) levels. Preliminary data from our group indicate that Blacks with CKD have a higher prevalence of hyperphosphatemia than Whites at all levels of glomerular filtration rate despite higher PTH levels, suggesting that Blacks have impaired Pi excreting capacity. Impaired Pi excretion may represent a novel risk factor for faster kidney and CV disease progression in Blacks. However, no studies have examined differences in Pi handling by race. For Aim 1, we will examine racial differences in gut and renal Pi handling by measuring (1) gut Pi absorption after a fixed Pi meal and (2) dynamic changes in urinary Pi excretion in response to oral Pi loading in healthy Blacks vs. Whites. For Aim 2, we will examine racial differences in hormonal reguation of Pi metabolism by comparing (1) the phosphaturic effect of synthetic PTH infusion and (2) dynamic changes in FGF-23 levels after oral Pi loading in healthy Blacks vs. Whites. For Aim 3, we will examine racial differences in Pi handling in CKD by measuring urinary Pi excretion in response to dietary Pi loading in Blacks vs. Whites with CKD. We will then compare any differences in CKD to those seen in healthy individuals. We believe the results of these studies will provide critical new insights into racial differences in Pi metabolism that may help elucidate racial disparities in CKD outcomes with important public health implications. A K23 award will allow Dr. Gutierrez to attain new skills in clinical investigation and develop into an independent clinical investigator. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We believe the results of these studies will provide critical new insights into racial differences in serum phosphate metabolism that may help elucidate racial disparities in chronic kidney disease outcomes with important public health implications.